The Rings
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Scott X Rogue pairing. They can see and touch without harming anyone or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rings**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Pairing: Scott X Rogue.**

**A/N: I don't own anything, just the plot to this story.**

**And Jean's ooc.**

**Ch. 1**

" Hey, Scott! Rogue! " Forge shouted as he ran towards the two.

" Hey man. What's up? " Scott asked as he stopped at the driver side of his car.

" I made something for you and Rogue. Here. " He answered and held out two identical copper, with a black ban wrapping around the copper part, rings with red-eyed wolf skulls.

" Wow..Uh, Thanks. And I'm guessing these aren't just any rings are they? " Scott said as he accepted one of the rings as Forge handed the other to Rogue.

" Thanks. " Rogue said as she looked at the ring, admiring the gothic look to it.

" And you'd be right. Put it on. " Forge urged.( Hey I made a rhym:) )

They did. " Now, take your glasses off Scott. "

" What?! You know I can't do that! " Scott exclaimed.

" I know. But with that ring on you can. Give it a shot, just not literilly. " Forged joked.

" Okay. " Scott said as he turned away from them and anything that might get destoryed, closed his eyes and took off the glasses and slowly opened them.

" Ah don't believe it! " Rogue exclaimed when nothing happened.

" I...I can see! And nothing's destoryed! Woo! Hooo! " Scott shouted in joy and jumping up in the air, then hugged Forged before he turned and kissed Rogue without even thinking.

" Scott! " Jean shouted as she turned the corner of the house and saw what he had done.

" Uh..Sorry...Wait..I.." Scott started.

" Ya/you didn't collapse! " Rogue and Jean exclaimed when they too realized that he hadn't fallen to the ground and then Jean gasped when she saw that Scott wasn't wearing his glasses.

" Scott, your glasses. " She said.

" I know. Forge made these rings for me and Rogue and now I can see and..and Rogue can touch. " Scott replied.

" Thank ya so much Forge. " Rogue said as she walked over and hugged Forge and kissed him on the cheek, tears coming to her eyes.

" Hey now I didn't mean for you to start crying. " Forge said worried.

" These are happy tears. " Rogue said, wiping at the tears.

" Forge, how can I ever repay you for this? " Scott asked as he came over with Jean right behind him.

" No need to. Just enjoy it. And if it gives you two any problems just call me and I'll fix it right up." Forge replied to his friends. " Now I just to finish one up for Kurt. I'll go and finish it up and bring it by here this evening. "

" Wait, Forge. What if Scott and Rogue need to use their powers? " Jean asked.

" Oh, just push the eyes of the wolf in and your powers will come back. And then push the nose in and your back to like you are now. It's like Kurt's holowatch, but it's for your powers. " Forge answered and then he was off.

" I can't wait to tell Risty about this! " Rogue said as she took off her other glove and scarf around her neck.

" Like what's all the...Scott! Where are your glasses! " Kitty shouted as she and Kurt came around the same corner that Jean did.

" Rogue? Vhy are your gloves off? " Kurt asked.

" Ya'll ain't goin' ta believe this. " Rogue said as she and Scott told the two what just happened and what Forge had done.

" So you can, like, touch now? " Kitty asked, wanting to confirm what she had heard, still hardly believeing what she had just heard.

" Yeah. Look. " Rogue reached up and placed her hand to Scott's cheek and Scott stood still, not moving.

_' Her hands are really soft. ' _Scott thought as he looked over at her.

Unfortunely, Jean heard that thought and didn't like how it sounded.

" We need to get going guys. We're going to be late for school. " She said as she went into the garage and got in her car.

" Shotgun! " Rogue shouted and hopped over the closed car door of Scott's car into the passenger seat.

Kurt ported in the back with Kitty. Scott did something he usually didn't do, he slid across the hood of his car and into the driver's side.

" Easy there Bo Duke. " Rogue joked as Scott started the car and backed up with a big smile on his face.

" Hey Kitty, ya got a spare hair bow? " Rogue asked, turning to look at the young teen.

" Uh, sure. " Kitty said as she dug through her purse and pulled out a black hair bow and handed it to Rogue, " Here you go. " She said.

" Thanks. I'll give it back when we get home. " Rogue replied as she pulled her hair back into a short ponytail.

" Don't worry about it, I've got plenty. " Kitty said, smiling at seeing her friend being happy.

_' Maybe now she'll finally ask Scott out. ' _Kitty thought smiling.

Rogue looked over at Scott and noticed how he was taking everything in. _' This is probably the first time he's seen color since he was little..before he lost his parents. ' _She thought with a sad smile as she looked at him, but quickly looked away when he looked over at her. But not before she saw his eyes.

_' I've never seen eyes that brown before. Their like milk chocoalate. '_ She thought as she leaned back and let the wind hit her.

_' I never noticed how different she looks with her pulled back. She's really a pretty girl. I wish she didn't have to hide her face like she does. ' _Scott thought when he had caught sight of Rogue's hair pulled back.

And again, Jean, who was behind them in her car, heard all of their thoughts. And again, she didn't like what she heard.

" Did you guys see their faces when we rolled up?! " Kitty said as they came home from a long day at school.

" Ja! Zhey couldn't stop starring at you two! " Kurt said as they got out.

" I think Matthews was the most shocked. " Scott said, parking the car and everyone got out.

" No, it was all of the guys! They were sooo checking Rogue out! " Kitty said smiling.

" No they weren't. " Rogue replied, letting her hair down and handing the bow back to Kitty.

" You can keep it Rogue. I told you I got plenty of them. And if you need anymore, just ask. " Kitty said pushing Rogue's hand back gently.

" Ya sure? " Rogue asked.

" Yeah totally! " Kitty replied wrapping her arm around the goth's shoulders, causing Rogue to smile a little.

" Oh, we like need to let the other's know about your rings so they know what's going on. " Kitty said as they reached the front doors of the mansion.

" Yeah, but let's tell the teachers first then the others. " Scott agreed.

" Tell us what Scott.." Storm greeted them as they came inside and she saw the glasses were off of his face and Kitty had her bare hand on Rogue's bare shoulder.

" Later you two. Kurt promised to help me with my essay! " Kitty said and dragged a bewildered Kurt away from the two teens and adult.

" Odd. " Rogue said more to herself then the other two.

" You were saying Scott? " Storm asked as she came over the shock of seeing the two being able to touch and see without causing any harm or damage.

" We'd like for Logan and the Professor to be here as well, Ms. Munroe. Before we say anythang more. " Rogue answered.

" Alright. Let's go to the study. And I'll contact Charles once we're there. " Storm replied and they walked down to the study, where Storm closed her eyes and called out to Charles, who in turn called out to Logan and in a few minutes, both men arrived.

Logan was wiping his hands on a grease rag as he asked, " What's going on? And..." Logan stopped as he, like Storm, saw that the two teens in front of him were different.

" How is this possible? " Charles asked.

The two began their story about Forge coming over and giving them the rings and how to use them.

" I see. Like the holowatch, but instead of hiding your appearance, it 'hides' your powers until you turn it off. That boy is quite the genius. " Charles said after they were finished.

" All I ask is that when your out in the field, or in the danger room those rings stay here. That way there's a less chance of them getting damaged or malfuncationin'. " Logan said. " I know the kid has had good intentions and all, but the things he's made has a problem of goin' wrong before, so just be careful when your using those rings, understand? " He continued as he turned to leave.

" Hey Logan? " Rogue said.

" Yea Stripes? "

" Mind if I tag along and help with whatevea vechile your working on? "

" Sure Stripes, but change your outfit and meet me in the garage. " Logan answered with a smirk and left.

Rogue said good-bye to the other three in the room and left the room herself.

By the time dinner came around,the word had gotten out about Scott and Rogue's rings and what said rings did for the two,

Everyone stared as Rogue came in wearing a sleeveless shirt and blue jean shorts that reached just below her knees, hair pulled back, arms and face covered or smudged with grease and oil stains, her hands were clean as she had only just washed them and Logan had told her to go on to dinner while he cleaned up and washed his own hands before he would come up to dinner himself.

" What? Ya'll act like ya haven't seen anyone covered in grease before. " She said as she sat down and along with the others waited for the teachers to come in.

Jean had came in a second later and saw that Rogue had sat next to Scott and the state she was in.

" Woah, what happened to you, Rogue? Get in a fight with a grease monkey? " She asked as she sat across from the goth.

" No. Just helping Logan in the garage. I don't mind getting my hands dirty every once and awhile. " _' I don't know what your up to, but I don't like it and you will not ruin my day today Miss Priss. '_ Rogue thought to the telepath, who glared at the southern belle.

Scott looked between the two and knew something was wrong. _' I better make sure nothing happens tonight. ' _He thought as he watched the two.

" Well how will you get a boyfriend if your covered in grease and dirt? Don't get me wrong, I'm glade your able to touch now, but I don't know that many guys that would date a girl covered in all that smelly grease and oil. "

Of course several of the guys' hands shot up in air upon hearing that comment and shouted,

" I would! "

" Hey back off! Zhat's meine Schwester!(My sister)" Kurt shouted at the boys, baring his fangs at them.

" Well what if I wanted to date her? " Scott asked, earning a gasp from everyone at the table and a glare from Jean.

" Zhen I wouldn't have a problem with you. But I would tell you one thing, verletzen Sie meine Schwester. Ich werde Sie wie ein Fisch ausnehmen! (hurt my sister. I will gut you like a fish!)"

" Uh..Fair enough. " Scott said, scratching the back of his neck.

" Ya don't mean that. " Rogue said quietly.

Scott looked over at her with a confused look.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, someone made their way into Rogue and Kitty's room, not making a sound as the person opened their door and walked inside.

_' Let's see how he thinks after this. ' _The person thought as they quietly closed the door.

**Here's the first ch. Hope ya'll like it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rings**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Pairing: Scott X Rogue.**

**A/N: I don't own anything, just the plot to this story.**

**And Jean's ooc.**

**Last time,**

_' Let's see how he thinks after this. ' The person thought as they quietly closed the door._

**Ch.2**

Rogue woke up to a burning feeling to the right front part of her face. She rose up and placed her hand to her face, she felt something sticky and pulled back her hand and looked at it.

In the deem light of the moon, she saw a dark patch on her hand and turned on the light. What she saw caused her to scream, for on her hand was blood.

Kitty shot up from her bed and looked over to Rogue and saw her face and screamed as well.

Their screaming woke everyone up from their sleep and the first ones there was, Logan, Scott, and Kurt.

Logan with his claws out, Scott with his hand over the ring, Kurt with his fists up and ready to throw punches.

All three men looked around the room quickly and then to Kitty and Rogue. Kitty seemed to be fine and was looking at Rogue, so they turned to look at her and they were shocked by what they saw.

On Rogue's face was a deep cut that started at her eyebrow, through her eyelid, down her cheek and stopped at her jaw, another cut went from her ear to her the side of her nose, making a sideways X. The cuts were so deep that you could see her cheek bone in the middle of the two cuts.

" Rogue! " The three shouted and went to her.

" Oh my God! What happened?! " Kitty asked, having stopped screaming from the shock and went over to her friend's side.

" Rogue, Vhat happened? " Kurt also asked.

" Ah..Ah don't know! Ah woke up like this! My face was burnin' and when Ah put my hand up ta it, it was sticky, then Ah turned the light on and saw the blood. " Rogue answered them, breathing hard and trying her best to not panic.

" Rogue, turn your ring off and grab my hand. " Logan said.

" What? But Logan! " Rogue protested.

" Now Rogue! Those cuts are going to scar ya if ya don't. " Logan ordered and held out his hand.

Slowly and shakily, Rogue turned the ring off and lightly touched Logan's hand and quickly pulled back.

Though the touch was light and quick, it was enough for Rogue to start healing and also take on an animal look, like she had done with Sabertooth, but this time it was more of a wolf appearance then a cat's.

After a minute, her wounds were healed completely.

" Thank ya Logan. " She said, turning her ring back on and hugging him.

" Your welcome Stripes. Now let's get Charles and tell him what happened. " Logan replied, getting up from her bed, the others following, Kurt and Scott stayed and helped Rogue up.

She stumbled a little on her furred feet and clutched onto Scott's shoulders, " Sarry. " She said, looking away.

" It's alright. Here. " He replied and picked her up bridle style and carried her out the door.

" Go back to sleep Half-pint. Rogue's gonna be fine. " Logan said to the girl as she went to follow them.

" I'm staying with her too. " Kitty replied and kept following them out into the hall.

" Fine. " Logan sighed, walking down the hall, meeting Charles as he did.

" What's going on, Logan? Are Kitty and Rogue alright? " Charles asked.

" Kitty's fine, but Rogue wasn't. Someone had attacked her, cutting her face deeply. I had her take some of my powers so they wouldn't scar. They were that deep, Charles. " Logan answered.

" And you don't know who did it, Rogue? " Charles asked the furred girl.

" No Prof. Ah woke up to my face burnin' and saw the blood on my hand. " She answered.

" Since the security system didn't go off. I don't want to think it, but I believe someone from inside the mansion done it. " Logan said.

" Well Rogue and Jean were into it at dinner. But I don't think Jean would do this. Would she? " Kitty said.

" There's no telling who did it unless I scan their minds. But I can't do that without their permission. "

" Then we'll go to them and start scanning their heads. I don't want this happening again. " Logan growled angrily.

" Alright. Scott, take Rogue with you to your room and make sure no but myself, Logan, Kitty, and Kurt are to enter. " Charles said and followed Logan, Kitty, and Kurt back down the hallway to talk to the others and find who had done this to one of their own.

" Do you need anything before we go? " Scott asked, looking down.

" Ah need ta go tha bathroom. " Rogue answered, looking away, blushing, though it was covered by her long hair.

" Alright. " He replied and walked to the bathroom and set her down carefully on the floor.

Bracing herself to the wall, Rogue opened the door and went in. Turning on the light, she nearly screamed out again, seeing her reflection, she stopped herself and turned on the cold water and splashed her face. She thought that she only had one cut, but the thin lines, that now looked like cat scratches, showed her that she had had two. She traced the first one and amazed that it hadn't blinded her in the eye and the other from her ear to her nose.

" Who coulda done this? " She asked out loud, but already had suspicion on who it was. Her pointed ear twitched and she turned to the door.

" Rogue? You alright? " Scott asked through the door.

" Yeah. " She replied walking to the door and coming out.

" Think you'll be able to walk to my room? " He asked again.

" My legs are still a little shaky. But Ah can..Whoa! " She began but was caught off guard when Scott picked her up and carried her to his room.

" Ah coulda tried ya know! " She exclaimed, her southern pride coming through, as she crossed her arms, mindful of her claws.

" I know. But I didn't want to risk you getting hurt. " He replied cooly.

" Ugh! Fine. " She said and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her new sense of smell allowed her to take in the cologne he wore and along with his natural scent. She breathed deeply and unconsciously buried deeper into his chest and neck.

Scott tried not to falter when he felt her nuzzle deeper into him.

They got to his room and Rogue opened the door for him as his hands were holding her and he didn't seem to want to put her down.

" Thanks. " He said and closed the door with his foot.

" Your welcome. Now can ya put me down now? " She replied with a slight smile.

" Nope. " He said and continued on to his bed and only then did he put her down.

" I coulda walked here ya know. " She said, raising up to a sitting position.

" I know. " He said, sitting down on the bed with her.

" I'm sorry. " He said after awhile.

" For what? You didn' know something like this was gonna happen tonight. " Rogue answered, avoiding looking up at him by looking at her long sharp black claws on her hands and feet.

Scott was quiet for a few minutes until Rogue asked, " You think Jean did this don' ya? "

" I..I.I hoping I'm wrong. " Was all he said to her as he ran his hand over his face.

" And if it is? What are ya gonna do? " She asked again.

" What are **you** going to do? " He asked back instead.

" Ya don't wanna know. " She answered, making a fist and three long bone claws came out.

" Hasn't there been enough blood spelt tonight? "

" An eye for an eye where Ah'm from, Sugah. "

" Southerners. " Scott teased.

" Yankees. " Rogue replied with a smile, pulling some of her long hair back behind her ear, showing her face without any of her make-up on.

Scott noticed this and looked at her face, looking at her as though he had never seen her before.

" What? " She asked, pulling her hair back over.

Scott moved closer to her and slowly pushed her back behind her ear, causing her to shiver when his finger tips touched her ear.

" Your so different without your make-up on. Not as dark, I mean not that there's anything wrong with that! I just..Uh.." Scott said, getting nervous of saying the wrong thing and upsetting her.

" Ah know what ya mean. Besides a girl's make-up's gotta come off at some point ya know. " Rogue replied, looking up into his milk chocolate eyes.

Scott returned the look. Looking into her deep, charcoal eyes, his face getting closer to hers.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Cyke! Stripes! " Logan shouted through the door.

Pulling away from each other, Scott went to the door and opened it for Logan, who came in, looking very angry, but trying to keep it from showing.

" Did ya find out who it was? " Rogue asked, turning to sit at the edge of the bed.

" Yeah. And Charles wants you to see who it is. You and everyone else are to go to the rec room, now. " Logan answered.

" Alright. " Rogue replied getting up, padding over to the two men and they walked with her to the rec room.

When they got there, everyone was looking over at the Professor. Everyone was glaring, everyone but Jean Grey that is.

" Who was it Prof.? " Rogue asked, but already had a good idea who it was.

" I'm afraid that it was Jean. Rogue. She had tried to fabricate a memory of what she had been doing after dinner when I asked to look into her mind and broke through to see what she had done. " Charles answered.

" Ah see. And why did she do it? " Rogue asked.

" Pure jealousy. " Charles answered and barely had any time to move as an auburn mass of fur flew past him to the girl beside him.

Snarling and growling could be heard from Rogue as she tried to get her hands, with the six bone claws sticking out, around Jean's throat.

" Get off me! " Jean shouted as she struggled against Rogue's new strength.

" You just can't stand anyone betta then ya can ya?! " Rogue growled out before Jean got her feet between them and kicked Rogue off.

Rogue twisted around and landed on one knee with one hand on the floor and the other out to the side. She looked up, baring her fangs at the other girl.

" Jean! Rogue! That's enough! " Charles shouted, but the two didn't hear him.

Jean picked up the fire poker with her powers and aimed it at Rogue, but she rolled to the side and ran towards Jean with her claws extended. But before she hit her mark, Logan jumped in between them and her claws struck him instead and then she felt a pain in her side.

Everything and everyone stopped as they took in the sight.

Logan stood between Jean and Rogue with Rogue's claws in his stomach and the fire poker that Rogue had dodged earlier was now sticking out of her right side.

" Sleep! " Charles shouted and Jean fell to the ground.

" Rogue! " Scott, Kitty, and Kurt shouted, running over to her as she pulled her claws out of Logan and fell to the ground.

" Stripes? " Logan asked as he knelt down.

" Ah'm sarry. " She said to him and would've fallen to the ground had Scott not caught her.

" Get her to the medical wing. Storm, Logan, and I will deal with Jean. The rest of you may return to your rooms now. " Charles said as Scott picked Rogue up, being careful not push the poker in any more then it already was and went to the medical wing as fast as he could without harming her further.

**Here's ch. 2! Hope ya'll like and sorry for the wait. Damn writer's block:(**

**Thank You: TX PEPPA , MF 22, MBRUNBERG1 for reviewing and following last ch.**

**And Thank You: RAVEN-FAN14 for favoriting last ch.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rings**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Pairing: Scott X Rogue.**

**A/N: I don't own anything, just the plot to this story.**

**And Jean's ooc.**

**Last time,**

_" Get her to the medical wing. Storm, Logan, and I will deal with Jean. The rest of you may return to your rooms now. " Charles said as Scott picked Rogue up, being careful not push the poker in any more then it already was and went to the medical wing as fast as he could without harming her further._

* * *

**Ch. 3**

" Put her on the table. " Mr. McCoy said calmly to Scott.

He did as he was told and put Rogue down as gently as he could.

" I need someone to hold the poker and when I say pull, pull. " Mr. McCoy directed as he grabbed gazes and towels, putting them around the poker. " If any of you are get nauseous easily , I suggest that you leave or turn away. " He continued.

" Alright on three. One. Two. Three. Pull! " Hank said as soon as Evan pulled the poker out, he put the gaze and towels on the wound.

" OWWW! Son of a bitch! " Rogue cursed as she grabbed onto the sheets of the medical bed, tearing them up.

" Sorry. " Hank said calmly, though he, like everyone else in the room, was worried about Rogue.

" Like that make's meh feel betta! " Rogue growled. A hand was in front of her, offering to hold onto it as a form of comfort for her and she grabbed it and held on as Hank slowly pulled the towels and gaze back, her heightened hearing caught his small gasp and she turned to look at him,

" What is it? Mr. McCoy? " She asked and looked down at the wound saw why he had gasped. The wound was completely healed. The gaze and towels only had a small amount of blood on them.

" How is that possible? Shouldn't Mr. Logan's powers done stopped working by now? " Kitty asked.

Though Rogue still had the wolf like appearance, the healing factor that she absorbed from Logan should've worn off by now like Kitty had said. But it was still working.

" Whatever the case may be, Ms. Pryde, let's be thankful that it is still working, that poker had pierced Rogue's intestines and she would've been bleeding internally until I was able to stabilize her. " Hank replied.

" But just to be safe, I better do a full scan process to be sure. " He continued.

" But Ah feel fine. Ah don't feel any pain anymore. " Rogue replied, sitting up and looking at Hank.

" I know you do Rogue. But I just want to make sure. " Hank replied back.

" Alright. " Rogue said, looking down at the hand that was holding hers and looked up to see that it was Scott's hand that she was holding.

Looking away to hide the blush, she let go of his hand and followed after Hank.

**A few hours later,**

" Everything's normal. Well, almost normal. " Hank said, looking over the results of the tests and X-rays.

" What do ya mean ' almost ' normal? " Rogue asked with her arms crossed and hip cocked to one side.

" It seems that when you took Logan's powers to heal your first injuries and turned that ring on as soon as you let go of him.." Hank stopped, unsure how to voice the rest of what was in front of him.

" What? Ah'm stuck looking like this? " Rogue asked, slightly panicked.

" No. Your powers will soon make this form disappear and your back to normal..sort of. " Hank answered.

" What is it? " Rogue continued to ask, now getting scared.

" It's just..well. " Hank turned and showed them a X-ray of Rogue's arms and hands.

The X-ray showed normal arm and hand bones, but there was three extra, long bones on her arms and they were ridged, pointed, and sharp, the other arm was the same.

" You now have the same claws as Logan's, though minus the metal. And their also a permanent part of you. As is your DNA, that you now share with Logan. " Hank said.

" So that makes her Logan's daughter now? " Kitty asked.

" Yes. The ring had something to do with it. Had Rogue not turned on the ring the moment she let go of Logan, she would've remained the same. However she would've also been in the hospital wing until her injury had healed from the attack. So in a way it's blessing in disguise really. " Hank continued to explain.

" Yeah but there's a down side. We all known that Logan was in World War 2 and he hasn't aged since then and there's no telling how old he really is. Hell for all we know he could a 1,ooo years old! Which means Ah'm going ta see everyone here get old and die while Logan and meh stay the same." Rogue replied solemnly.

" Now that you say that, that kinda sucks. " Evan said.

" Ah'm going ta bed. " Rogue said and left.

" Soo, who gets to tell Logan he's a daddy? " Evan asked.

" I'll tell him tomorrow. Until then, good night. " Hank replied and also left the room.

As Scott, Evan, Kurt, and Kitty left the room behind him, but in the oppsite direction, Kurt asked,

" Do you think ve should tell Forge vhat happened? "

" Yeah. But it'll have to be in the morning. " Scott answered.

" Like what about Rogue? Is **she** going to be ok? " Kitty asked.

" I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a tough girl. I just hope she doesn't get Logan's attitude, Ha Ha Hah. " Evan joked and then got hit on the back of the head from three different hands.

" Ow! What I do? " He asked as they all went to their rooms.

**Here's ch 3! Hope ya'll like it and sorry for the wait and that it's short.**

**Thank You: TX PEPPA, MF 22, and ESHA NAPOLEON for reviewing last ch.**

**And Thank you: TX PEPPA, MBRUNBERG1, and ROGUEMAGS for following.**

**And Thank you: RAVEN-FAN14 for favoriting.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rings**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Pairing: Scott X Rogue.**

**A/N: I don't own anything, just the plot to this story.**

**And Jean's ooc.**

**Last time,**

_" I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a tough girl. I just hope she doesn't get Logan's attiude, Ha Ha Hah. " Evan joked and then got hit on the back of the head from three different hands._

_" Ow! What I do? " He asked as they all went to their rooms._

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Morning,**

Rogue woke up sweating. She raised her hand to wipe it away, noticing that her pajamas were damp with sweat also, she threw her blankets off of her and got up, she turned off her alarm and left the room.

She walked to the bathroom and started the water. As she took her top off, her ear twitched as she heard the turn of the knob. She turned to see who it was and blushed madly as the person stopped and stared.

Scott stood there, unable to move as he stared at the half naked girl in front of him. Though her long hair hid her chest from view, he could still make them out at the sides, though he really wasn't looking at her chest on purpose, it was hard not to look at her as she hadn't covered herself up yet.

Then Rogue shook her head and quickly covered up her chest and shouted,

" Scott! Get outta here! " And picked up nearest thing to her and threw it at him, hitting him in arm, knocking him back to his senses and he quickly shut the door, apologizing profusely as he did.

" Ugh! First Kitty, now Scott. Who else is next? My brotha? " Rogue growled as she locked the door, but not before she put the 'occupied ' sign on the door. She then finished undressing and got in the cool shower.

" How can I be so stupid?! " Scott shouted at himself as he got back to his room.

Though he was angry at himself for walking in on Rogue, he still couldn't stop the image of her standing there in the middle of the room, and felt a familiar _raise_ down below.

" Oh please no, not now. " He muttered as he looked down and saw the tent in his pajama pants.

Scott then tried to think of anything but what he had seen in the bathroom, but all he could see was Rogue standing there, half naked, her long hair covering her chest.

" Ach! Stop it! She's your friend! " He yelled at himself.

But his yelling didn't help the tent in his pajamas or the sudden image of what he could've done had Rogue not brought him out of it.

* * *

_**Instead of leaving or Rogue shouting at him or throwing something at him, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it with his back to the door. **_

_**Rogue stared at him, wondering what he was doing as he came over to her, she backed up to the sink counter as he came closer until he was right in front her, covering her body with his.**_

_**" Scott? " She whispered as she looked into his eyes.**_

_**He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by kissing him back. He reached for her waist and picked her up and sat her on the counter, pressing himself further against her.**_

_**Rogue moaned when she felt Scott's harden manhood against her lower stomach, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him more against her.**_

_**Scott moved from her lips to her neck, moving her long hair away from her breasts, one hand played with one as he moved his head to the other, wrapping his lips to the peak and began to suck on it. His other hand was keeping her still as she started to lean back from all the pleasure he was giving her.**_

_**" Scott! " She moaned as he switched positions on her breasts.**_

_**She grabbed his head and pulled him back up to her and she kissed him again, pressing her tongue to his lips, he let her in and their tongues began to fight for dominance as she reached down and tugged at his pajama pants, trying to get them off.**_

_**Knowing what she was trying to do, Scott pulled back, pushed his and her pants down and quickly moved back to her. She reached down again and placed him at her entrance. Scott looked at her to be sure that this is what she wanted, at her nod, he pushed forward, causing her to shout,**_

_**" Scott! "**_

* * *

" Scott! " Logan's voice sounded through the door.

Scott opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his room and that his hand was down on his still harden manhood.

_' Oh man. ' _He thought as he tried to sound normal, " Yeah?! "

" Pack your backpack, you, me, and Rogue are going on a trip! " Logan replied.

" Al-alright! Be there in 30. "

" You got 5 and hurry up. " Logan said as he began to walk away, but Scott heard him stop.

" And Cyke? " He said.

" Yeah? "

" I better not catch you doing **that** while we're on this trip. Got it? "

Scott paled, had he been saying Rogue's name? Oh he really hoped not especially with Logan right outside the door.

" Yes sir. " He answered as Logan walked away.

_' Well, that's one way to kill the mood. ' _Scott thought as he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and green t-shirt and packed his backpack with plenty of clothes and put on his hiking boots.

" So where are we going? " Scott asked, trying not to look at Rogue, who he noticed had cut her hair back down to the tops of her shoulders.

" You'll see when we get there. " Logan answered as he loaded his pack in the back of the X-van. Rogue followed suite, then Scott, but as he was pulling back, his hand brushed against Rogue's arm, he saw her shiver slightly and he said, " Sorry. "

" It's alright. " She replied, going to the front of the van and getting in the passenger seat.

Sighing, Scott was about to get in the back when he saw Logan staring at him, causing him to jump slightly as Logan closed the back door of the van.

" Something wrong? " Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Nope. " Scott answered quickly.

" Then why are you so nervous around Stripes all of a sudden? " Logan asked again.

" Nervous? Why would I be nervous? " Scott asked.

Logan didn't say anything as he stared at Scott for another minute before turning and going to the driver's side of the van and got in. Scott let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding before he got in the back of the van.

_' This is going to be a long week for me. ' _Logan thought as they left the mansion.

**Here's ch. 4! sorry for the wait, my computer was down. **

**Thank You: TX PEPPA, MF 22, and ESHA NAPOLEON, for reviewing last chp.s**

**And Thank You: TX PEPPA, MBRUNBERG1, ROGUEMAGS, 226, NINJAMOMO92, ILLYRIAFRED, and BABYNORA1983 for following.**

**And Thank You: RAVEN-FAN14, NINJAMOMO92, ILLRIAFRED, and BABYNORA1983 for favoriting.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
